Horace Horsecollar
The classic black and white Horace Horsecollar ( ホーレス・ホースカラー ) lives in Wasteland, having become a private detective and good friends with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit during his time down there. In addition, he and Clarabelle Cow have kept alive the romance they had before being sent to Wasteland. He admits he "Gets Clumsy Around Her" to Mickey. The player can do multiple quests for Horace throughout the game. Horace was known in the old Disney shorts to be a very versatile aid to Mickey, ranging anywhere from a fire fighter to a trusty steed, or as we see him in Epic Mickey, a detective. Disney Shorts referenced to by him * The Fire Fighters * The Barnyard Broadcast * The Band Concert In Epic Mickey Horace will give you some cases to find some missing items or thieves. Here are the list of the cases: * Find Horace's Book: Speak to Casey in the Emporium, who will tell you go to the Ice Cream Parlor, where you must speak to Paulie who will give you Horace’s book. * Missing Dog Tag: Horace is in search of the Robot Dog and needs your help. Go to Tomorrow City Square Launchpad, walk around the tram track and you will see the dog tag behind a wall of glass. Go to it's right and you will notice a ball-like machine pod. Use thinner to open it and jump into the machine. It will transport you to a higher platform. You can go up and place a TV sketch to activate a crane-like machine (this will transport you to a platform near the rocket, with a caged Gremlin. If you release that Gremlin, he can shut down one Beetleworx generator or he can give you 3 TV sketches, you cannot choose both.). Then, go down and pick up the dog tag. * Detective Mickey 1: Paint all the footprints on the street, this will lead you to the cinema were you will need to jump up onto the roof, thinning out the walls and using them to get on top of the roof. If you painted all the footsteps he will give you the book. If you didn't, you have to buy it for 50 E-Tickets. * Detective Mickey 2: Paint and follow all the footprints from Clarabelle Cow's house. * Missing Pirate: He is on the Pirate Voyage. You should notice him before the whirlpool, trapped in a jail. Thin the jail next to his, and free the Gremlin. He will open the jail. Talk to him and collect some goodies. * Detective Mickey 3: Paint and follow all the footprints from the back of the Tiki Hut. * Missing Hatchet: The hatchet is on the top of the library in the Lonesome Manor (Thin out thewalls). * Detective Mickey 4: Paint and follow all the footprints from Louis's Shack. Note: When you've already finished your quest and talk to Horace, he will give you another quest, instead of giving you reward. You have to speak to him twice or thrice. In his Sad Ending, he is seen in his office sighing that he wasn't successful at being a detective. In his happy ending, he is seen outside the train station celebrating his success with the citizens. He is finally seen outside in Mean Street, cheering with all the other citizens with the now-restored Cartoon Wasteland. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two There's a very possible chance that Horace Horsecollar will reappear in the sequel to Epic Mickey. ''Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland'' "You can't beat a dead horse, but you have even less of a chance defeating an equine who's as alive and kicking as private detective Horace Horsecollar. He made his film debut back in the Plow Boy back in 1929 as one of Mickey's best pals. And even though Mickey went on to fame and glory while the forgotten Horace was consigned to Wasteland, he's way too cheerful to hold a grudge. Being a private eye is the perfect job for someone who's as much of a know-it-all as Horace, but when it comes to getting down to the facts of the case, we promise he's not just horsing around!"' Horace is a character in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics ar e a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. He makes a cameo in "Clock Tower Cleaners", but has a main role in "The Game's Afoot" and "The Rubbish Cup". He is somewhat of a friendly rival to Oswald. Special Pins *Giving him the Pie if you failed to give Clarabelle Cow the Ice Cream for the cake will earn you the Pie pin. Giving him the Ice Cream Cake after succeeding Clarabelle's quest will earn you the Mean Street Romance pin. *Giving him the Dog Tag found in Tomorrow City will earn you the Mystery Solved pin. *Giving him the Hatchet found in the Lonesome Manor Library will earn you the Case Closed pin. Gallery Horace_Horsecollar.png|Horace in the Epic Mickey Digicomics. Horace_hissadheartbreakingending.jpg|Horace sadly closing up his detective agency in his heartbreaking ending. Vlcsnap-2010-10-09-20h01m20s88.png|Horace finding out Mickey doesn't remember him. Trivia *Horace's black and white version appears because he was a bigger star before color. *Like Clarabelle, Horace also appeared in the House of Mouse. So it is a possibility that a colored version of him is in the real world. *As evidenced by the picture to the right, A colored version of Horace Horsecollar does exist in the real world. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Horace's Clients Category:Toons Category:Horses Category:Junction Points Category:Allies